


Lemon and Honey

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For savetheheathenshilaryfaye.</p><p>Anderson is sick. Sherlock wants Anderson to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon and Honey

Sherlock pulled Anderson aside, doing his best to back him up into the wall, doing his best to loom. "You need to go home."

"What?!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the offense in the tone. "This is not a demand, this is a fact," he whispered intently, even leaning in slightly. 

"We were doing fine without you around!" Anderson said loudly, voice cracking slightly.

"You are _ill_ , you moron."

Anderson's eyes flashed with sudden understanding and he leaned back against the wall, looking up at Sherlock with surprise. 

"You'll be no use to anyone, especially to yourself. Now, go home, Anderson."

Anderson finally said, "Well, if this is just some way to—"

"It's not!" Sherlock grimaced, lowering his voice even more to say, "You know how poorly things went for you last year around this time."

Anderson's eyes filled with understanding again. He nodded slowly.

"It's not happening again," Sherlock said with a surprising amount of ferocity. He stepped back, whirling around, stalking off. He took a moment to glance back at Anderson, though.

Anderson slowly stood, considering his options. He could hold out the rest of the day at the very least, he knew, no matter what Sherlock said. He preferred being sick and being surrounded by his work to being home all alone. Jenna was away again. He'd felt a bit of this coming on before she'd left, but hadn't wanted to allow even the possibility that he might compromise her trip.

Sherlock sighed, came back to his side, and said, "I'm taking you home."

"Coming onto me at a time like this?" Anderson sniped, expecting Sherlock to deny it, to rage, maybe even to get so angry he huffed away and gave up. He just blinked at Anderson instead.

"Let's go," Sherlock finally said. He took care of Anderson's excuses, logically explaining why he needed to go home, expressing his desire to help Anderson home. Despite the jokes about Anderson's intelligence, Sally and Greg were aware that Sherlock held Anderson in high enough esteem for Anderson to be more than safe with him.

Sherlock's work at the scene was done. This was his next task.

He sat Anderson down on his own sofa and started poking about the kitchen.

"I'm not an invalid," complained Anderson. "I can make my own tea."

"You pushed yourself too hard, remember?" Sherlock said quietly from the kitchen. "I remember."

Anderson swallowed. "Yes, apparently you do. You can get the tea, then you can get out of here."

"If that's what you really want," Sherlock said. "But...we both know that's not true. You hate being alone."

"Sally's got plans tonight," Anderson said with a sigh. "Greg and I don't see much of each other."

"I could do it. If you promise to stay rested and to take your prescription, I don't mind."

"You lost someone to illness, didn't you?" Anderson said suddenly.

Sherlock didn't reply, just went about fixing the tea.

***

1st Evening:

Anderson was giggling outright at Sherlock's comments to the telly. Sherlock couldn't help but be a bit pleased.

***

2nd Evening:

Sherlock oddly liked the _Lord of the Rings_ chess set and was very, very careful with the pieces, even when Anderson kept winning because Sherlock's focus was drawn to the shapes of them. Finally, he demanded Anderson explain what they were supposed to be.

Sally meant to pop by, but had to take her dog to the vet.

***

3rd Evening: 

Sally came over unexpectedly, laughing when she saw that the two of them had been geeking it up about Hobbits.

"You let him rave about this stuff? It's not factual," Sally pointed out. "None of it."

Sherlock looked a little embarrassed.

"It doesn't have to be factual," Anderson said with a stuffy nose. "He can still like it."

"Yeah, I suppose," Sally said.

"I can like whatever I want to," Sherlock confirmed. "Even if it's stupid." He was looking right at Anderson as he said it. Anderson took that moment to blow his nose and didn't catch on, but Sally did.

"You know," she said after a moment. "I'll put on the kettle cause I think you should get some more tea in you, but I'm gonna go sit with the dog, if that's alright. Take care of yourself. Both of you."

She stood as Sherlock followed her with his eyes, as Anderson blew his poor nose again. When Sherlock could see her but Anderson couldn't, she smirked knowingly and gave a wink.

Sherlock stared at her in surprise. Anderson turned round to look at Sally, confused by Sherlock's expression.

"Feel better, or I'll make you pay." Sally grinned and headed out, giving Sherlock another pointed look. 

"I hope the dog's okay," Anderson said with concern. "He's sweet."

Sherlock smiled a quiet smile at that, thinking similar thoughts about Anderson.


End file.
